Through the Roses and Thorns
by ridersjet
Summary: From the year 3153, meet Shane Clatie, Kathrin Beuick, Kreg McSem, Derek Gruel, and Shira Mondey as they travel through the world of Simchel, to discover their powers and ways of protecting the world from evil. Join the gang as they go through hardships from Romantic situations to Combat and Puzzles. Who are these black figures and why do they want to destroy the world?


Through Roses and Thorns

Prologue

It is going to be a long way, a way that no one has ever seen me run. My heart was racing, knowing I probably was going to die. I am running towards a cynical black figure, the thing that killed everything I had. I hacked and slashed through the

entire army of black creatures trying to get to the leader. One by one, my 6 man army was going down. The cry of a little girl civilian could be heard, "Anthony, I can't go on anymore." The sound of the last body of my army finally hitting the floor,

lifeless, "No, Cynthia!" small glimpses of her face went on and off in my head. Tears fell onto her lifeless body. I slowly put her down and continued to run towards the black figure, I jumped up into the air and pulled out my blade and swung it

down upon the creature. Before the edge of my blade made contact with it, I froze. My body twitched and my arm automatically moved inch by inch towards the pain. I moved my head and looked at my wound; it was the creatures arm, piercing

through my body. I coughed blood and my eyes began to shut. The pain I went through felt as if I fell into a rose bush, in which the thorns kept tearing me apart until it finally pierced me. Every heartbeat, I would cough more blood. My body went

limp, as I was kept in the same position by this sick bastard, he killed my family, my life, my friends, my….. My body went cold and my eye lids were heavy. "Fuck…you." Those were my last words I said to the creature, before I finally was my

released from my suffering. Everything went pitch black and I could hear civilians running and screaming in agony. A high pitched mechanical laugh was heard, I couldn't save anyone. I am dying; with no one around I was lifeless on the battle field.

Help me, Shane…

Chapter One

The Seed of Hope

The date was November 6, 3153, my name is Shane Clatie, and I am a soldier from the Sectry squadron here on Simchel. I am 22, single, and I am fucking tired. I was at boot camp for 3 weeks and I have been training to become a super

soldier. I trained myself in using a sniper, heavy artillery, and of course my favorite, ancient weaponry. Why do you ask? Simple, Swords is what I live for. Not for those shitty guns that can kill anyone in a second, I prefer killing my enemies with

skill. I just love my sharp shit, ya know? At the moment, I am on a mission, a mission that requires skill, admiration, sexiness; it is to obtain a girlfriend. I know I am sad, even during the time of the war, I am still searching, but hey I want to get laid

before I die. Shit, I mean come on I am already arguing with myself as I walk through the fucking park, staring at women's asses and shit. I was walking to the grocery store down by the town square. Yeah, we might be at least 1000 years later in

your life, but do you really think we would have flying cars? I don't think so. I looked around and it seems every asshole here in the park has a girlfriend, why not me? Oh well, maybe in another life. I went through the horror of going through a

super market and walked back home. I lived in a home with two dumbasses, and two girls who I call friends all of which are also a part of the military. As I walked inside the house with the groceries, everyone was busy to even notice me. Derek

Gruel, he is 20 and he was on the floor in the living room gaming to classic retro games, like Super Mario Galaxy 3, and PlayStation all-Stars from a long ass time ago, he is our tech geek. Those were the times games were good compared to

today's games, such as Tokyo Drift 32 and spin offs of shit. The other dumbass is our weapon expert, Kreg McSem, he is 23 and if you want to know something about an ak-47, well he will give you everything; the size, the weight, the mods,

EVERYTHING. Next up we have our boob queen, I mean our tactic manager, Shira Mondey, she is 21 and has never let us down so far, except for not showing us her tah-tahs, by the way her size of bras are Ds she was up in her room painting her

nails. The next beauty is our smart cookie, Karen Beuick, she is an all-around type of person but she is intelligent and she is about 22, she has a soft conscience though, meaning that if she fails someone she won't forgive herself. Karen is currently

cooking lunch and was waiting for me to bring the groceries that she needed. As you can see, I live with a good group of friends, we have been friends since high school, we all met over the four years we had and well we just stuck together ever

since. At the moment, we are on vacation from the military, we served for 2 years straight and decided to chill. I sat on the couch and watched Derek enjoying some games, until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it since everyone

was too "Busy" to open it. At the doorway stood our General, General Codwick. He was around 50 years old and served in the military ever since he turned 18, but what was his problem coming here? "Hello General," I saluted him to show

respect. "At ease Colonel, I have drastic news." Codwick removed his hat and I allowed him into the house and showed him towards the living room. "What is this 'Drastic' news general?" He looked to the ground and sighed deeply, "You see,

Anthony was killed in action last night." I froze, my eyes widened as far as they can and I sat their unable to move, "W-w-wait, m-m-my A-a-Anthony?" I was stuttering so helplessly. I can't believe it, Anthony is dead. Anthony Firestorm, is gone

from this world. Why, why couldn't it be me? Why the fuck did he have to die!? "I apologize for your loss, but we weren't able to recover his body or Cynthia's." My face turned red with hate, "Wait! Your telling me that they are still lying over at

the enemy's feet?!" The general got up and held my face tight, "Calm yourself son, we recovered a couple of things of him," He pulled out a blade and a letter. "The letter is written for you from him. The blade was his." He handed them to me

and without a doubt the blade was Anthony's, a 32" Carbon Steel blade infused with a flame and poison spell. I ripped open the letter in seconds, it read;

Shane Claite,

11/5/3153

Camp 18 miles away from Enemy base

Hello mate,

It has been a while since I wrote a letter. The only letter I remember that I recently wrote was the one about me running away from home to live with Cynthia, remember that? Well, I think it is obvious that I am dead by the time you

read this letter if I am not there next to right now, but I want you to live a good life. The blade I have sent you with this letter is my blade. I had to give it to you; the sorcerer told me you had more power than I did. I didn't believe him, because

you couldn't do any magic. As you may know, only a select few people in the world have obtained the power of magic. Well, you are one of them. I need you to master it and help save the world. I failed, and lost everything with the failure. Please

Shane, help us.

Sincerely,

Anthony Firestorm.

At the end of the letter was a blood stain, most likely his. Tears filled my eyes and dropped on his sword. Out of the kitchen comes Kathrin and runs over to me. "Shane, you okay." I nodded and passed her the letter. Derek listened to the

whole thing and kept quiet, Shira and Kreg walked in and rushed over to me wondering what was going on. The general explained the situation and everyone began to cry. Anthony was a good friend, why would anyone take him from us? I got up

and saluted the general; he stood up, saluted, and walked out of the house. Everyone was devastated, I walked up to my room and sat on the corner of my bed shaking my head and moaning in agony as I cried harder and harder rocking myself

back and forth. "Anthony, WHY!" I finally ran out of energy and lay down on my bed, almost lifeless. Anthony was like the brother I never had. We always did things together, well, until he left the military to find his own path to save the world.

Ever since he found out he had the power to control magic, he decided it was best for him to leave us, Kathrin, Kreg, Shira, Derek, and me, to find other magic users to defend this world. I knew it was a suicide mission, but he didn't care. There

was a knock on my door, "Shane, I am here for you if you ever need some comfort." It was Kathrin at the door; I can hear her also upset and her tears hitting the floor. I walked up to the door and opened it letting her in as I held her tightly, trying

to hold back on my tears. We somehow waddled to my bed and lay there together. As she cried into my chest, I lay there thinking about what I should do now. We lost our friend, brother, our family member. I noticed Kathrin passed out; I pet her

hair and slowly fell asleep.

End of Chapter


End file.
